


The Trouble With Pillows

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Before their first family holiday with Gideon, Belle gets the impression that Rumpel is somewhat nervous, and she calms him down in the most effective way she knows…Written for the Monthly Rumbelling prompt: “Can you help me with this zipper?”





	The Trouble With Pillows

 

**The Trouble With Pillows**

“Can you help me with this zipper?”

Belle looked across at her husband, who was attempting to wrestle a bulging suitcase closed, and she raised an eyebrow.

“It’s four days in Disneyland, not a trek to Antarctica,” she observed. Rumpel just gave her a withering look.

“I know that. I just want to make sure that everything’s perfect.”

Belle looked down at her own carry-on bag, which was not at all stuffed to capacity.

“What on earth have you packed in there?” she asked.

“Nothing!” Rumpel said quickly.

“Well, nothing obviously takes up a lot of space,” Belle said pointedly.

Rumpel’s shoulders sagged. “I’m worried about Gideon. What if he doesn’t like it? What if he gets homesick?”

“Rumpel, we already packed Gideon’s bag with him,” Belle pointed out gently. “He’s got his favourite toys and his blankie.”

“Yes, but what about pillows?”

“Pillows?” Belle reached across and flipped open Rumpel’s suitcase to reveal the pillows from Gideon’s bed stuffed in it, and she sighed. “Rumpel, why have you packed Gideon’s pillows?”

“In case the ones in the hotel aren’t any good and he can’t sleep!”

“Rumpel…” Belle came over and wrapped her arms around him. “Do you honestly think that Gideon’s going to be worried about pillows when he collapses after a day of running around a child’s paradise?”

“I don’t know.” Rumpel sighed, sitting down heavily on the bed beside his suitcase. “I thought that I’d be all right with being a father again. I thought that I’d done it once and I’d be able to do it again without any trouble. Parenting isn’t exactly a skill that you forget. But we’re bringing Gideon up in a world that’s very different to the one that I brought Bae up in. I want the best for him.”

“I know you do,” Belle said. “Believe me, I do too. And you are giving him the best. You’re giving him your best self, and that’s far more valuable than pillows, my love, I guarantee it.”

Belle grabbed the pillows, emblazoned with Nemo and Dory, and tossed them onto the bed.

“Let’s forget that happened,” she said, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I panicked,” Rumpel admitted once he had finally released her lips.

“You’re rather prone to that, aren’t you?” Belle smiled and kissed him again, scrabbling around to sit on his lap, and Rumpel immediately felt his body begin to react to her nearness. With Gideon at the inquisitive, running around everywhere and anywhere with no respect for closed doors stage of his childhood, little quickies in the middle of the day were a treat few and far between, and Rumpel glared down at his lap, a little embarrassed at just how eager that particular part of him was at the prospect. Belle just grinned, a little smirk on her face, and she pointedly zipped up Rumpel’s suitcase and shoved it down onto the floor.

“There we are,” she purred. “Much better for what I have in mind.”

“And what do you have in mind?” Rumpel asked, unable to keep the husky note of anticipation out of his voice.

“Well, since Gideon is at Kindergarten for the morning and we don’t have to go and collect him for another hour, I intend to make the most of that hour in the naughtiest way possible. And perhaps persuade my wonderful, although sometimes slightly daft, husband, that nothing is going to go wrong on this holiday and we’re all going to have a wonderful time as a family. And let him know that if he stops panicking and takes the time to relax and enjoy himself…” Belle trailed off, fingers languidly unfastening his tie and pulling it loose, twirling the blue silk around her fingers. “…then there might be a reward when we get home.”

“What kind of a reward?” Rumpel growled.

“Well, if you’re good, Rumpel, you can have ice cream,” Belle whispered in his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth and giving a soft tug.

Rumpel smiled. “You know, I think that they have ice cream at Disneyland. Surely I don’t have to wait till I get home again for that.”

“Well, you do make an excellent point,” Belle said, still nuzzling his ear and the column of his neck beneath it. “But if you wait till you get home for it, then I promise that the ice cream will not be served in a cone and you won’t need a dish or spoon to eat it with.”

Rumpel’s mouth was already watering at the thought, and he turned Belle’s face back towards his, capturing her lips again, his tongue eager against her own, stroking and curling in anticipation of lapping cold cream off her bare body. Oh yes, Belle knew just what his weaknesses were, and he was more than happy to let her exploit them.

“So, first things first, I think we need to see about your packing,” Belle said huskily, discarding the tie and beginning to work on his shirt buttons. “For a start, I refuse to let you go to Disneyland in a suit. Let’s get this off and start again, shall we?”

Rumpel’s movements were frantic and eager as he helped her to divest himself of his clothing, stripping quickly down to his boxers, and Belle pushed him back onto the bed, practically pouncing on top of him. There was a wide smile on her face, not a seductive little smirk or temptress’s smoulder, a smile of genuine happiness.

“It’s been a while since we were able to do this in the middle of the day,” she said. “It’s nice to make the most of it. Add a little excitement to life.”

Rumpel nodded, slipping his arms around his wife and pulling her down for a long, deep kiss, feeling her moan against his mouth.

“Oh Belle,” he whispered as they broke apart. “What would I do without you?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, her voice just as heavy with emotion as his was. “Let’s not think about that. I’m here, and you’re here. We have each other and that’s not going to change.”

She pulled him in for another kiss, feelings his arms pull her in close against him, his fingers digging into her back as if he could not bear to let her go and could not get her near enough to him.

“You know,” he began breathlessly as he finally let her up for air, “I’m feeling a tad underdressed here. You may have vetoed the suit but I think that Disneyland management might have something to say if I turned up in my underpants.”

Belle just giggled in his arms before slipping out of his hold on her and sitting up, beginning to unfasten the buttons on her own blouse as Gold slipped his fingers up under the hem of her skirt and found the waistband of her panties, tugging them down a little. It was a fumble, no finesse in it as between them they peeled off her clothing, discarding it into an ungainly heap on the floor beside Rumpel’s suit, and Belle divested him of his boxers in short order afterwards.

For all she had seen it many times before, Belle would never fail to feel that same little frisson of excitement in the pit of her stomach and the pull between her thighs that she had felt the first time she had seen her husband’s naked body. She knew him so intimately and knew all of the little places to make him fall apart under her touch, but there was still a certain fascination to be had in sweeping her hands over his chest and down his thighs, teasing closer and closer to his rapidly hardening cock but never quite reaching it. Rumpel threw his head back with a groan, and Belle smiled against his skin as she pressed little kisses along his thighs and across the base of his cock, his hips jerking with her touch. If this distracted him from his worries, then she would consider it a job well done.

Finally, taking pity on him, she took his cock in hand and lowered her lips to the tip, pressing a kiss there and darting her tongue out to swirl around the head. Perhaps if she could metaphorically blow his brains out now then it would prevent him from panicking for the rest of the holiday. She loved her husband in all his forms, including the incredibly worried one, but it would make life much more enjoyable for him if he managed to relax.

“Oh Belle, Belle, my lovely, lovely Belle.” Rumpel’s words became an incoherent jumble as she closed her lips around his shaft, tugging at him a little before taking him as deep as she could manage, her tongue continuing to lap at him as one hand came to cradle his balls in her palm and roll them gently, working him closer and closer to his climax. She felt his long fingers card into her curls, pulling a little but not enough to be painful, and she released him with a loud, obscenely wet pop. He was fully hard and throbbing, the tip of him hot and blood dark, quivering with the need of her, and she had to smile at his grunt of protest as she moved away from him, his hips bucking up as his cock desperately sought out the wet warmth of her mouth and the heaven that he could find there.

“All in good time, Rumpel,” she teased. “We need to make the most of this time whilst Gideon’s not here, you know.”

Rumpel nodded enthusiastically and carefully untangled his fingers from her hair, coaxing her up for another kiss, his lips searing against hers. For the next few days they would be sharing a hotel room with their son and there would be no opportunity for little distractions like this. They needed to use this free time to its maximum potential. Rumpel definitely seemed to agree, as, ignoring his own needy cock, his questing fingers slid down Belle’s body to dance between her thighs and dip into her slit, parting her labia and seeking out the hard pink pearl of her pleasure. Belle shivered, bracing herself against him as her knees threatened to give out. Just as she did for him, he knew all the secret ways to make her fall apart, and he was going to do just that. His long, deft fingers pinched her clit, rubbing her in the same way she so often saw him rub at wool or straw between his fingers when he span. His movements were languid, controlled, but Belle could tell that there was still an urgency behind them, in his flushed face and the way his breath was coming so hard and ragged. Self-control was something that Rumpel had a lot of practice in – centuries as the Dark One had made it something of a necessity – but there were times when it was tested, and here in their bed was really the best time to test it.

Belle knew that she was wet, she could feel the heat pooling at her entrance, and Rumpel gave a groan of appreciation as he dragged his fingers through her juices, swiping up the liquid and spreading it around her aching folds before pushing one finger up inside her.

“More,” Belle gasped. “I need more, please Rumpel.”

“You were the one who said to take our time,” he replied, but his throaty voice, not much more than a lusty growl, showed that he too was past the point of drawing it out any longer, and he slipped another finger inside.

“More!” Belle yelped, her hips rocking against his hand as his ready erection brushed her ass. “I want your cock, Rumpel, come on inside.”

“Oh Gods, yes.” Rumpel slipped his fingers out of her and grabbed his cock, lining them up, and Belle gave a loud moan of pleasure as she sank down onto him, slowly taking him to the hilt and revelling in the feeling of fulfilment, oneness.

There were no more words as she began to move her hips, rocking her pelvis against his and bringing one hand down to pet at her clit as she moved. Coherency was lost to absolute primal ecstasy, and she felt Rumpel’s warm seed flood her just a moment before her own climax rushed through her veins, her tight channel clenching around him and milking every last drop of his essence that she could.

At last she pulled herself up, letting his softening cock slip out of her before she collapsed onto his chest. Rumpel’s arms came around her, holding her close and stroking her damp hair out of her face. For a long time they just lay there, lost in each other’s embrace, their imminent trip all but forgotten.

“We should probably get up,” Rumpel said eventually, although his voice showed an evident reluctance to do just that. “I need to repack.”

Belle nodded against his chest but made no move to actually act on her agreement.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked. “Slightly less worried?”

“A little. At least I know that whatever happens you and Gideon will be there.”

“Exactly. Even if the holiday isn’t a success, which I am sure it will be, then at least we’ll all be together, and I’m sure that we can make the most of it.”

“Yes.” Rumpel planted a kiss into her curls. “Yes, it’ll be all right.”

Belle rolled off him, grabbing the pillows from Gideon’s bed and giving a small smile, shaking her head in despair at her husband’s earlier antics. He was definitely getting better about fearing the worst all the time, and they could survive a few mishaps with pillows.


End file.
